


The Beast of Chesapeake Bay

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Commoner Will, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Imprisonment, King Hannibal, M/M, Murder, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Everyone knew who the Beast of Chesapeake Bay was also their new crowned King.The very idea was forbidden to even suggest but still everyone knew.Keep on your best behavior.That was a given in Chesapeake Bay.Too bad no one told Will Graham.





	The Beast of Chesapeake Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP: 2 and 15 for Hannigram  
> 2\. Royal AU & 15\. Criminal AU 

 

 

Everyone knew who the Beast of Chesapeake Bay was also their new crowned King. 

The very idea was forbidden to even suggest but still everyone knew. 

He’d took four the first year, all from various walks of life, and as the years tacked on the fear rose. 

Keep on your best behavior. 

That was a given in Chesapeake Bay. 

Everyone knew not to start fights, question authority, or even sneeze without excusing themselves. 

Which was why when Will Graham moved into the North Woods left by one of last Spring’s victims, everyone assumed that someone else told him how to be. 

No one did. 

Not a fortnight after he settled into his new cottage, the poor man was taken in by the constable for “unruly behavior” having questioned the Chesapeake Bay Living Tax that was taken each season. 

Graham was kept for four nights and let loose after payment, but was heard to be cursing the King as he left the jail. 

Ms. Bloom took it upon herself to wait at his door to explain things, though she kept it quite vague. 

To her shock, Will laughed. 

“Rules for being? Are you jesting with me?” 

“I most certainly am not,” she sputtered, “It’s just how things are done here. The King…” 

“Fuck the King.” 

He then walked away without even a proper goodbye and slammed the door behind him. 

The rest of that Spring was quite eventful, and not just because of how often Will Graham was arrested. He found himself quite the pariah by Summer, his crop ignored for sale, and as the days went by the man grew quite the sight: unwashed, wild eyed, and hungry. 

Alana left baskets on his doorstep for she pitied him greatly but did not associate herself for fear the Beast would grow angry. 

Though the strangest thing had happened since Graham’s arrival. 

The Beast had not taken a single victim. 

The townsfolk were amazed though still did not believe it possible that their nightmare would end, staying the line as they were meant to do. 

When Will Graham disappeared from his home by Summer’s end there was relief to it. Things were back as they always were. 

Though to the surprise of many, the Beast still slept. 

There was whispered talk that Will Graham still lived and that the King had grown oddly fond of his rule breaking, but no one believed it. 

The massacre in the Fall surprised them all. 

Thirty seven people were dismembered and strewn about in grotesque unimaginable ways, displayed as gifts it seemed for a courting that the Beast seemed to drown in. 

Two days before November’s end, Alana learned just who it was he courted. 

She woke to someone screaming, rushing from her bed to throw open the door just as Duke Chilton was thrown into his front yard. The shadowed figures that stared down at him were hooded but close together as if in speech. Alana watched Chilton try to run but he was easily caught, held down as one figure pulled out a knife already covered in blood. 

Alana fell back on the grass and cried out. 

One of the figures looked her way and she crawled back in fear while tears streamed down her face. “Oh, please….I’ve been so good.” 

The figure walked towards her and she fell back, sobbing as the sound of boot steps echoed in her ears. 

She squeezed shut her eyes and waited for death. 

“No one will hurt you.” 

Alana looked up at the voice and to her shock she saw the figure had thrown back his hood. 

“Will?” 

The moonlight was bright enough to illuminate his face and she knew the reason why the Beast had grown hungrier. 

“You’re…you would allow this?” 

He smiled. “Allow? Have not the rest of you been accomplices to Death for years? I merely joined in.” 

She shook her head. “If you continue this madness there will be no one left to take. You cannot just–”  

“Go to sleep now,” Will said softly, “This night is almost over.” 

Alana could not find speech as he walked away and felt as if she would swoon for the fear that seemed to overtake her.  When Chilton’s last gurgled scream hit the night air she lost all consciousness but woke in her bed. 

The next morning she gathered up a wagon to leave Chesapeake Bay, not caring if the guards dragged her in for her rudeness. 

No one did. 

The Beast married his partner in death just before the first snow fell and though she never returned there was talk that the deaths had waned. Will had listened to her, she knew, but that did not mean the bloodbath was over. 

No, she knew for certain that now it never would be. 


End file.
